Have we made it?
by LolaTheSa
Summary: A look into what the future of Naruto and Hinata holds! My little addition to NaruHina month. One-shot. Rated T. A little M for a little suggestiveness but it's only mild! ENJOY!


**This is my little one shot for NaruHina month.**

**Hope you enjoy. LolaTheSa does not own Naruto.**

**Lets get to it.**

* * *

Blue eyes poured into lavender.

Both individuals smiling at each other.

One with the robes of a Kage while the other bore the robes of the famed Hyuuga clan.

The Kage, male. The Hyuuga, Female.

The cool wind flowing coolly through them. The female Hyuuga's long midnight blue hair blowing back as it tried to follow the tide of the wind. The Kage's wild spiky yellow hair rustling as the wind blew into it.

The Sun shining brightly, illuminating the female Hyuuga's already bright face. It made the Kage's bright energetic blue eyes sparkly.

Finally, The kage's lips parted to speak.

"Hinata" His smooth youthful yet slightly strained voice said.

The now identified Hinata, head of the Hyuuga clan, wife of the Kage, Uzumaki Naruto. Savior of Uzumaki Naruto. The Hyuuga who used to be scorned by her own family because she was weak and given a position she didn't deserve. A girl who used to be thought weird by all that crossed her. A girl who used to have many insecurities of herself, her body, her capabilities, and even her life. A girl that was beat and ridiculed by own her father and downed by her beloved cousin and sister because she wasn't what they expected or just was weaker then them. This girl, Hyuuga Hinata. Is now one of the most feared and respected Kunochi to ever walk the Elemental lands. The once easily forgettable and below average girl was now the Lady of Konoha and Was a goddess among women. Yet she stayed true to who she was and now still is. Smiled wider.

"Naruto" Her sweet angelic yet also strained voice replied.

The now identified Naruto, Kage of Konoha. Husband of Hyuuga Hinata. Hero of Konoha. Savior of The elemental lands. The jinjuriki that used to be the pariah of the very same village that he wanted to lead. The boy that used to claim that he would become Hokage and gain the respect of those who scorned or didn't believe in him. The boy that was raised basically by himself, the jinjuriki that all thought would destroy them turned out to only want to be the friends to all those who wronged him and protect them with his life. His 'nindo' was the main characteristic that made this boy who he was and is, he vowed to never give up and basically do right. His ninja way turned many who goals were only to destroy to see the error in their ways and right their wrongs. The most infamous was the leader of the terrorist of akatsuki who Naruto made see his way of obtaining peace, and the leader who by himself devastated Konoha used the last of his strength to right his wrong and restored the life taken from Konoha. Yes this very boy is now revered as a god by all the Elemental lands. Eyes brightened.

"Hina-hime, today... it's the day" He said softly as he finally broke eye contact to look off into the sky.

"Yes my Naru-kun, today is the 15th anniversary of the end of the fourth shinobi war" She said with a smile as she walked up to him.

Naruto grinned. Leave it to her to think he didn't know. He turned his attention to Hinata who was now right in front of him. "Today is also the day we finally found each" He said as he cuffed her left cheek with his right hand. "And it's also the day we made our selves official" He said as he smiled down at her, she smiled up at him. "And... it's also the day we married and found each other physically" He whispered as he bent down to kiss her.

"EWW GET A ROOM" A rather Loud obnoxious voice yelled.

"I-i agree" A soft yet eloquent and a tad bit shy voice said.

"Hmmmhmm" Another agreed.

Naruto grew a tick mark. "Why i almost forgot" He growled out as he and Hinata looked toward the voices. "It's also the day we had twins and our first child" He finished as he eyed said children.

Hinata sighed "Aoi you didn't have to come" She said eyeing her eldest.

Aoi, the oldest of the Uzumaki siblings. He is twelve and was a result of a clumsy first time between Naruto and Hinata. Both parents still loved their son but they will admit he wasn't planned at the time. He had the looks of his Father, and Had the perfect mix of their personality. Unlike Hinata who use to be shy and insecure, he is confident and often times cocky. And unlike Naruto who was loud and really just a brute, he was mellow and more tactful. He does have a bakugan but the Uzumaki, Hinata and Naruto. Have plans to change the name of his bakugan since his eyes turn Purple when activated, and there are no veins that pop out.

Aoi looked at his parents and shrugged.

"And you two, Miko... Nao... you shouldn't follow your brother" She added sternly. Naruto sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

Miko and Nao, twins. Both ten and were planned, well not planned. They didn't expect twins. But they love their kids non the lesser. Unlike their brother Aoi, they both take after their mother. Miko having long red Hair. Nao having a light blue male hime style. Unlike Aoi, they both didn't mix with their parents personality. Miko was like Naruto in terms of being loud and just out right brutal. But she does have a slight weakness to pretty boys, only then would she quiet down and blush abit. Nao took after his mother in personality. He is reserved and sometimes insecure, he is the weird child that all big or semi big families have. But when he is by people he likes, he tried to show off the best way his shyness will let him. Both have the same type of 'bakugan' eye as Aoi.

"NO ONE FOLLOWS THAT BUG HEAD" Miko yells as she crosses her arms and pout.

Nao simply blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "S-sorry" He whispered.

Naruto smiled at his kids then looked at Hinata. "So this is what having a real family feels like" He said with pure love in his voice. Hinata looks at him confused. "Guess we can say we made it, huh? Hina-hime" He asked with a smile.

Hinata grinned and nudged him in his side. "Not yet my dear Hero" She said with a playfully tone. Naruto grew a confused look. Hinata giggled a bit. "Remember, we have another bun in the oven" She said as she stood on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss before adding quickly, "and we will have many more if i have my way Naruto-sama~" She sung into his ear making him groan.

Naruto sighed, that was his Hinata. Kind Heart-ed reserved woman who happened to have a secret sexual appetite that only Naruto knew about. It's a surprise to Naruto that they don't have many more kids already seeing how active they were, he doesn't think he could count how many times him and Hinata were walked in on in his Office getting it on. He then sighed as he pulled Hinata close and started walking towards his kids. "ALRIGHT my beloved children, LET'S go get some ramen!" He yelled happily.

His response.

"Whatever" Aoi said with a shrug.

"AGAIN!" Miko yelled with outrage.

"S-sure dad" Nao agreed happily.

That is His and Her life now. Hinata And Naruto Uzumaki. Parents of 3, going on 4 and certainly going to be more. Village Heroes. And gods among the Elemental lands.

Their Nindo shall live as it has saved the world and will continue to strive for those who don't believe in themselves to fight, no matter the cost, no matter the weight, no matter the amount of wrong doing. Never give up. Heck, you might not know who you will inspire. In Naruto and Hinata's case, the world.

* * *

**And that is my contribution to NaruHina week, hope you liked it. Tell what ya think. I could easily make a story of this, but i like it as a One-shot. **

**Until next time. LolaTheSa!**

**My next work? Well i am feeling confident in my writing again and make continue my Chuko series. Might need to practice with my lemon writing skill. Yea i'll do that, so expect a NaruHina Lemon from me! Soon!**


End file.
